Pequenos fatos sobre casamentos
by Karen13
Summary: Manual prático para principiantes em festas de casamentos. Escrito e testado por Harry Potter. Pós HBP.


Pequenos fatos sobre casamentos

Olá! Eu sou Harry Potter, tenho 17 anos e essa é a primeira vez que estou em uma festa de casamento. Grande coisa, você pensou. Ok, você que está aí lendo já pode ter ido a um monte deles; que ótimo para você, mas não me encha o saco, esse é o meu primeiro, então eu estou fazendo algumas anotações mentais para passar o tempo (hey, é melhor isso do que beber oito doses de uísque de fogo e dançar "_Can you dance like an Hipogriff?"_ em cima da mesa do buffet – exatamente o que Neville Longbottom está fazendo agora. Sim, eu vou fazer com que ele se lembre disso mais tarde. E sim, eu estou anotando mentalmente que embebedar Neville de vez em quando é muito, muito divertido).

Então, o meu primeiro conselho para quem está indo a um casamento é: não se empolgue bebendo todas só porque é de graça. Você vai dar vexame na frente de desconhecidos e, pior, você vai passar vergonha na frente dos seus _amigos_, que vão _curtir_ com a sua cara quando você estiver de ressaca no dia seguinte e louco para enterrar sua cabeça no chão.

É exatamente por esse motivo que eu estou demorando tanto tempo para acabar com essa taça de champagne. Algo me diz que se eu pegar mais um drinque, dançarei como um hipogrifo e moverei meu corpo como um trasgo cabeludo. Cruzes.

Ah, a propósito, esse é o casamento de Gui Weasley e Fleur Delacour – não mais Delacour, obviamente. E outro fato interessante sobre casamentos é que chega uma hora em que as duas pessoas que _menos_ querem continuar na festa são os noivos. Está estampado na cara deles que eles _não querem_ mais sorrir para todo mundo, até aqueles que não conhecem. Estou sinceramente torcendo para que eles consigam fugir e aproveitar o que vem depois do casamento em breve. Boa sorte, Gui!

Oh, não, acho que falei isso um pouco alto demais. Não vou tomar o resto da champagne, definitivamente não quero girar como um elfo maluco (Luna está cantando e batendo palmas, e Neville está tirando a camisa. _Credo mesmo_).

Outra coisa que você deve se lembrar é não comer toda a comida do buffet como um desesperado. Você tem comida em casa, lembre-se disso. Não vai morrer de fome se não comer aquele canapé a mais. Mas vai passar muito mal se o fizer. Lilá Brown que o diga. Mas talvez ela tenha se entupido de comida para esquecer o que estava vendo. O seu ex-namorado com... (hehehe) Ok, vou deixar o melhor para o final, ainda tenho alguns fatos para acrescentar antes disso.

Se você estiver acompanhado, afaste-se dos casais mais velhos e já casados. Ah, e também fique longe das velhotas solteironas. Por quê? Eles vão te encher a paciência dizendo que vocês serão os próximos e planejando quantos filhos vocês vão ter. E as velhotas solteironas também vão, e depois vão praguejar contra a mulher, dizendo como ele é tão bom para ela e como ela é seca para ter filhos saudáveis. Trágico, eu sei.

Mas bem que eu queria estar acompanhado agora... Seria maravilhoso se _ela_ estivesse contando piadas e rindo _comigo_ e não com o maldito Dino Thomas. Eles não tinham terminado e ela não disse que ele enchia sua paciência? Cale a boca, Harry, você a deixou. Ah, mas vendo-a naquele vestido, eu quero me bater. Fique quieto, você fez a coisa certa e sabe disso. _Merda_, eu quero morrer.

Mais um conselho: se você terminou com a sua namorado recentemente e ela estará no casamento, não vá. Você vai vê-la linda, falando com outros caras e vai se sentir um lixo por não estar abraçando sua cintura. O triste é que eu realmente não podia deixar de vir...

Ok, medidas drásticas. Preciso de mais um drinque, mesmo que depois eu perigue acompanhar Neville. E eu quero o ponche que está ocasionalmente na mesma mesa em que Gina e Dino estão conversando. Aja tranqüilamente, Harry Potter, você já derrotou um dragão uma vez, você consegue. Respire, faça exatamente o que planejou. Não ligue para o olhar que Gina lhe lançou. Pronto, Dino não está nem notando sua intenção, está tão embasbacado com ela (_filho da mãe!_) que...

- Opa, eu sinto muito mesmo, Dino, eu posso consertar isso, me desculpe! – disse eu, sacando a varinha oportunamente depois do esbarrão (bem na hora que ele ia segurar a mão dela! Hahaha).

- Não, tudo bem, Harry, eu dou um jeito... – ele disse mal humorado, levantando-se e indo secar a camisa toda manchada de vermelho. Ótimo, seu trouxa, tinha conseguido ficar sozinho com Gina, e agora? Sentei-me à mesa com um sorriso amarelo. Gina me olhou astutamente.

Ela riu. Fiquei pateticamente vermelho e meu estômago começou a girar. Procurei algo para dizer depressa. Meus olhos bateram em Rony e Hermione, assinando o livro de casamento, muito juntinhos. Ele estava falando algo no ouvido dela. Sorri, aquilo realmente me deixava contente.

- Quanto tempo? – Gina perguntou. Observava o mesmo que eu.

- Como? – retruquei aturdido.

- Quanto tempo você acha que ainda vai levar para eles...? – ela riu maliciosa. – Eu digo que de hoje não passa, e você?

- Hum... Antes ou depois da valsa?

- Antes.

- Ok, depois. Valendo o quê?

Os olhos de Gina brilharam. – Não vou ser malvada com você. – ela disse rindo. – Quem perder canta algo para o Neville dançar? – ela apontou para Luna, que fazia exatamente isso.

- Isso é _não ser_ malvada?

Ela riu, mas antes que pudesse responder, nós ouvimos um estrondo e um gemido. Hermione tinha dado com o livro de casamento na cabeça de Rony e caminhava enfurecida para onde nós estávamos sentados. Ela parou com a mão na cintura e exclamou com a voz histérica:

- Ele disse que a Fleuma está _linda_ hoje!

- E de que tamanho está o galo na cabeça dele? – Gina perguntou interessada. Hermione mostrou o que era quase um pomo de ouro. – Eu sou sua fã, Hermione.

Rony chegou em seguida, segurando a cabeça dolorosamente. Meneou a cabeça para mim, desconsolado, e eu dei de ombros. Ele se virou para Hermione, que estava bufando, com os braços cruzados sobre o decote do vestido.

- Você não me esperou terminar. – ele reclamou.

- Não quero ouvir mais nada sobre a _Fleuma!_

- Eu ia dizer que ela estava linda, mas você estava _deslumbrante. _– ela se virou de olhos arregalados para ele. Rony estava vermelho feito um pimentão. Gina fez um sinal a mim para que nos levantássemos.

Caminhando juntos, ouvimos um barulhinho melado inconfundível. Sabíamos muito bem o que eles estavam fazendo, e o melhor era que nenhum dos dois estava bêbado e se lembrariam muito bem disso no dia seguinte. Gina estendeu a mão para mim, rindo.

- Antes, eu sei. – eu disse derrotado, batendo na mão dela. – Eu vou escolher a música ou você?

- Eu, claro. Você vai passar vexame, é o castigo dos perdedores.

Tudo bem. Seria um vexame que eu pagaria feliz e me lembraria com carinho, pensei, passando o braço ao redor das costas dela.

E eis o último fato sobre casamentos, meus amigos.

_Nunca aposte com a garota que você gosta. _Ela sabe tudo. Ou, ao menos, ela sabe exatamente como conseguir que você faça tudo o que ela quer. E você ainda vai fazer, feliz da vida, só porque está com ela.

Nem que seja por somente um último dia de sol.

N/A: Essa minific foi feita para o Mini-challenge R/Hr do Fórum Not as a Last Resort e ganhou o terceiro lugar e o prêmio de "Melhor Neville"! Obrigada, Mizoca!!!


End file.
